Another Love Story
by Twilighternumber1
Summary: This is a different kind of Romeo and Juliet, hope you enjoy. I'm bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Another Love Story**

**chapter 1**

**By me  
**

**The story begins with the daughter of the King and Queen of the Gornnamaphs, her name is Sweet Moon, and she has just awoken from her slumber.**

**"'What a wonderful day" I said with a smile. Today was a exceptionally dark day and i loved it. I laid in bed looking up at my ceiling, wondering what i was going to do today. I heard a knock at the door, as i started to slide out of bed my mother walked in.**

**She looked so beautiful in a deep red ball gown, that looked like a rose losing it's pedals. I got out of my warm cozy bed and headed towards my dresser. I looked at all my different gowns and randomly picked a light blue one. But my mom stopped me before i put it on. I turned around and i asked**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"You need to look extra special today Sweet Moon?" She said**

**"Why?" I was so confused, why did i need to look special today?**

**"SWEET MOON!" She yelled**

**"WHAT!?" One thing you need to know is when Gornnamaphs fight you stay away, you never know what will happen.**

**"It's your fathers 100th birthday, you need to look special today, and also the day he announces you as his heir" She said**

**My mother was always the calm one, i took after my father more than i did my mother. I had my mother's beauty but i had my fathers intelligence and most of all his anger.**

**"Oh, umm i'm sorry mother, what should i wear instead?" She looked at me sidelong, i knew she was still mad, but she conceled it. She went over to my special dresses, and picked out the one i was going to wear for my corination, but decided against it.**

**She picked the one next to it. Nobodys seen me in that one yet, it was the darkest blue you could ever get, almost black. It had a low cut in the front and back, long flowing sleeves. Then the gown flowed down like a river with ripples and jewels everywhere. It was gorgeous and i loved it, i wondered what my father would say about it.**

**Once i was done getting dressed and my hair and makeup done, i headed to see my father Dark Moon, i was named after him, but i had Sweet instead of Dark. I always hung out with him every chance i got, as i was walking towards his office, i caught a glimpse of the outside. I dreamed of walking outside and runing around, i was never allowed outside. I was staring intently at the river below when i heard my father call my name.**

**"Sweet Moon?"**

**"Yes father?" i asked**

**"What has caught your attention so much you can't even notice your own father?" He looked at me questionly**

**"Oh, i was just staring at the river, it's so beautiful father, and so far from my reach."**

**"Oh Sweet Moon please do not bring up this again, you know you aren't allowed outside. You might run into a Flounce or even worse a royal Flounce."**

**"But father"**

**"No buts, it's final!" He said in his commanders voice.**

**"Yes Father, i understand." I said, and lied**

**"Now, you need to head down to your office and take care of your paper work, you are my successer and this is what it involes. Work." He kissed my forhead and headed down the hallway to where my mother was.**

**I was so mad, i never got mad at my dad, but right now, ugh why does he have to take away the only thing i want. To go outside. I was determined, i decided i was going to somehow go outside, tonight i will and that's final.**

**Tonight, finally i was going to go outside, i was so determined and i had it all planned. I would make my escape outside once everyone was drunk and wouldn't notice me. I thought this as i was entering the huge ball room, all eye's on me. I had the unique gift of reading peoples minds and knowing what they will do before they know themselvs. So as i entered the ballroom i heard millions of Gornnamaphs thinking how goregeous i was, and all males thinking that they were going to dance with me, some way or another.**

**I walked straight through the millions of our kind and right up to my seat next to my father. My mother had her chair on the other side of my father, except my chair was higher up. The only reason was i was the next ruler of the Gornnamaphs. Some think it absurd to have a daughter rule, but nobody spoke up about it. But i always heard about it, because of my gift, which i haven't even told my mother or father yet. I would be outcasted, any Gornnamaph who had a gift in the past and still the present was killed.**

**I couldn't even tell my suitor, Escalus. He was handsome enough, but to me there was no spark, nothing making me want him for my own. I already knew how he felt for me, and when he was going to ask me to be his bride. But i just couldn't and wouldn't be his, he wanted the crown but also me. I knew deep down he loved me but he didn't show it in his most resent thoughts.**

**Escalus came up to my side and asked for my hand, i gave it to him only because he wanted to dance. The entire crowd disperesed and let me and Escalus dance. My father announced**

**"To my Sweet Moon and Escalus, may they live a happy life together, and rule us into the future."**

**I was bewildered, i looked at my father and then Escalus knelt down on one knee and took my hand and said in front of everybody**

**"Will you marry me, my dear Sweet Moon?" He said it so beautifuly and everybody's eye's were on me. I heard the thoughts of everybody**

**"What will she say?"**

**"If it was me i would say YES"**

**"Is she really going to say no?"**

**Then i heard my fathers and mothers,**

**"She better say yes!" that was my mothers**

**"Sweet Moon need to say yes, this is my plan for making her never go outside." that was my fathers**

**That stabbed me in the heart, so this was my fathers and mothers plan. I started to cry, i knew my father only did this because he loves me, but to as go this far, what could i say? Everybody was staring at me and then i finally looked down at Escalus. He looked like he was perparing himself for rejection. Right then and there i realised he truly loved me, so i said what i would regret later**

**"Yes, i will marry you my Esculas."**

**He looked like he was just given the world, his smile was so beautiful i just couldn't help but smile too. He stood up, hugged me and infront of all the higher up Gornnamaphs took my face and kissed my lips long and hard.**

**If you like this then i will upload chapter 2  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Another Love Story

Chapter 2

By Samantha Neil

Now there has been some changes Sweet Moon's name is now Celestria.

Now we Begin this chapter with a repressed Celestria. Now two weeks before her marriage to Escalus. Little did she know, something was going to change her life from now on.

A month has passed and I have been stuck in this huge castle, doing my paper work, and now preparing myself for my marriage to Escalus. I have not been acting like myself lately, my gift has been leaving me, and I am becoming more docile. Moreover, I have to try and act like the Celestria Escalus fell in love with.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror as my mother was doing my hair. When she was done I glanced at my hair, it was long. Since I had been engaged to Escalus I have had to grow my hair, he loved long flowing hair. I liked short hair, but now it was down to my butt, long and golden. I got up from my chair and walked over to my dresser, opened it and looked at the long white dress hanging within its embrace.

"You are going to be married in a fortnight my dear Celestria." My mother said with a smile.

"Yes, I am, do you think it would be okay if I go talk to father?" I asked

"Celestria that is perfectly okay, but question my sweet"

"Yes Mother?" I asked

"Are you really in love with Escalus? Because I know you aren't very happy with this union," My mother stated.

This surprised me, my mother actually asked me if I was really in love, how could I tell her that I am only doing this for my kingdom? Moreover, their happiness? Therefore, I decided to lie so she would be happy.

"Yes mother, I'm really in love, just nervous" I lied

"Oh, I understand my sweet, I felt the same way when I was marrying your father. Now go on I know you want to go talk with him." She kissed my forehead and let me leave.

As I shut the door to my room I felt so bad, I actually lied to my mother, what had come over me? This was the second time I had lied to one of my parents. What was becoming of me? As I was walking down the corridors, I saw Escalus. He was talking to one of his many friends, he looked so happy, smiling and laughing. He was a breath of fresh air and I believed I could eventually fall in love, but not now. Escalus looked up from his conversation and when he saw me, his face lit up even more and ran over to me.

"Yes my dear?" I asked

"Celestria, you look so beautiful today." He said kissing my cheek

"Thank you" I said with a smile, he always knew how to make me smile.

"Where are you headed my dear?"

"I'm going to go talk to m father, then go do paperwork, like always." I said

"May I escort you?" he asked

"Yes you may."

We headed down the rest of the way in silence, but the whole way he was trying to say something. However, for some odd reason he did not. Right before we got to my father's office, he pulled me to the side and put me against the wall. He searched my eyes and I searched his. Before I knew it, his lips crashed down onto mine, with an urgency I never knew before. However, he wanted more than just a normal kiss, he tried to open my mouth, and I finally let him.

After a minute of resisting I found myself kissing him back, this gave him more confidence, kissing me harder and longer. Finally, we had to break for air, my hair and his mess. He helped me fix my hair and I his, then we said our goodbyes in awkwardness and I headed into my father's office, slightly out of breath. My father noticed me immediately.

"Yes Celestria."

"Hello father, I was just coming down to talk about the new conflict arising with our provisions, we are running very low on blood lately. Now I wish to discuss this matter with you personally before I sing off on a hunt requested by your head commander."

"Oh so we are talking about business? Well as I know we are running very low on Flounce blood, the hunt is a great idea but also a bad one. We just finished our last battle with the flounces with a success and took a hundred of their men, but it is too soon for another."

"May I suggest something father?" I said

"Yes, what do you suggest my dear?"

"Maybe we could for a while, use the blood of animals, a substitute"

"Well that could work, but animal blood and Flounce blood is totally different. The blood of a Flounce is sweeter and more appetizing, and animal is bitter and hard to digest. I will tell my Commander and we will hunt for animal instead of Flounce. For a while."

"Thank you father, your help was most needed, I need to go now." I said

"You are welcome, and it was your idea not mine Celestria." He said

As I was leaving, I heard my father think

"She is growing up to be such a wonderful women."

That made me smile, as I was heading towards my office I stopped by a window. As I was looking down at the river below I thought I saw something. I looked closer and it was a boy who looked injured. I could not help it, I had to go help this boy, something just inside me pulled me towards him. I glanced around and started to walk for the door. The door to the outside, my freedom. As I neared the door, I heard the thoughts of two guards, so I opened the door and closed it silently.

Finally, I was outside, it was amazing the freshness of the air, everything was so beautiful. I glanced around, no guards, good, and then I made a mad dash for the other side of the bridge. I made it, I was so happy to think it was this easy, but then I realized. I did not know how to get down to the river. It took me about twenty minutes of running but I made it. As I neared the river, I heard the thoughts of the boy.

"Please, dear lord please let me live, I've made it this far."

I peered through the trees and I noticed to my worst fears.

I was so afraid, the thoughts in my head screaming run away, but something pulled me to him. I took a deep breath and walked out of the forest, head held high. At first, he did not see me, but when he did, his eyes went wide with fear and then anger, giving him enough energy to jump right up, despite his injuries. This caught me off guard and I fell backwards on a sharp rock. The next moment he was over to my side looking down at me, his curiosity spinning. Then the delicious smell of blood caught my attention, I could not help but desire it. Then as I sat up, I saw where the blood came from. ME.

I fainted.

As I awoke from my slumber, I glanced and saw that the Flounce was sleeping, or so I hoped. I started to move to get up but then I had a sharp pain in my back. I decided to push through it and go look at the boy. I silently walked over to him, looking at his sleeping form. He was very handsome, he was no Gornnamaph, but he was handsome enough for my taste. He had short black hair, and a muscular form from what I could see. He suddenly rolled onto his stomach and I jumped, that's when I saw it.

A long gash in his back

I was shocked, how could I help him without him waking up? I was very nervous, I was about to touch a Flounce. However, before I would I had to find something to put on it and to sew up the gash. I looked around and found of course nothing. I decided I'd tear part of my dress off and use as bandage.

Then with some luck, I found some herbs and made a medicine. I didn't know how good it would be, but it was worth a try. I walked over to the Flounce and as I was putting some the made up medicine, his eyes shot open and yelled in agony. He moved, grabbed his sword and put it to my throat.

"What do you think you're doing Gornnamaph?!" He yelled in a very husky voice.

I couldn't say anything; I froze solid staring straight at the sword at my throat. One move and I was dead, now I understood why my father forbade me from going outside.

"I said what do you think you're doing!"

I started to shiver and finally I snapped out of it.

"I WAS TRYING TO HELPY YOU YOU UNGRATEFUL FLOUNCE!!" This caught him off guard, he hadn't heard me talk or shall I say yell, only my mother and Escalus have heard me yell.

"Why?? I'm your enemy!" he asked

That had taken all the energy I had left, I started to fall down, but then to my surprise he caught me, I glanced into his eyes and he glanced into mine. For a moment, I felt a spark, a spark that connected me to him, but then he dropped me hard once he realized what he just did.

"Why did you just drop me?! I'm the next ruler of the Gornnamaphs! Do you want a WAR? I said. I tried to act like my normal self but I couldn't, then I realized what I just admitted.

He turned around, anger flashing across his face, he walked over to me. Fear across mine as I looked at his sword still in hand. I tried to get away, but my legs were like jello. Therefore, I did what I could only think of. Crawl. However, before I could get too far he grabbed my hair, pulling me up to meet his eyes. He lifted his sword and then my life flashed before my eyes, and my world went black.


End file.
